Conque yuri, eh?
by kitsune96
Summary: Y desde ese día, Sting y Natsu no volvieron a insinuar siquiera que a Lisanna y Lucy les gustan las mujeres. Nunca. StinLi, NaLu


De haber sabido cual era el contenido de la revista, muy probablemente los hombres del gremio no habrían permitido que las chicas la leyeran a fin de evitar la larga cadena de acontecimientos que esta generaría. Pero claro, como no lo sabían, a todo el mundo le importó un bledo y medio que Juvia la agarrara y comenzara a leer los artículos que había en ella

— ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?!— el repentino grito de la maga de agua hizo que todos voltearan a verla y sus amigas se acercaran

El artículo en cuestión planteaba una respuesta a la incógnita de porque habiendo tanta "mujer hermosa" en el gremio la cantidad de solteras era bastante alta. Y claro, la explicación no podía ser más lógica.

Yuri, Yuri everywhere

Porque vamos, que era evidente que Cana le bebía algo más que agua a Juvia. Que Erza y Mira tenían relaciones sadomaso de las que harían sentir orgulloso al Marqués de Sade. Que Levy y Wendy tenían una relación parecida a "una sempai que quiere proteger a esta pequeña niña buena" y "una kohai que siente un gran respeto por su sempai", todo con un toque que hacía quedar a la Mcgarden como una pervertida viola niñas y a la Marvell como la loli neko del año (o de la década, incluso).

Eso sí, la gota que derramó el vaso fue el trio (si, trio, damas y caballeros) entre Lisanna, Yukino y Lucy. Porque, vamos, que era obvio que a la Heartfilia le ponían las peliblancas de pelo corto, era algo casi tan evidente como el fetiche de Lisanna por las magas estelares.

Y, claro, cuando la maga de Sabertooth no estaba, Lisanna se la pasaba en grande cepillándose a Lucy. Que pasaba a ser la neko cuando Yukino no estaba presente.

Las chicas no hicieron ningún comentario al respecto, pero cuando la revista se cerró era evidente, por sus caras, que la cosa no solo no quedaría así, sino que el culpable debería pagar aquella gilipollada con sangre y sus bolas.

En efecto, dos días después, el sujeto publicó una editorial (desde el hospital, en el cual pasaría mucho tiempo debido a una gran cantidad de fracturas y contusiones múltiples que fueron hechas por "agentes desconocidos") diciendo que aquella publicación no fue más que un chiste, una broma, una joda. Y que, por favor, nadie se la tomara en serio.

Ninguno de los chicos hizo un comentario al respecto luego de eso. Hacerlo podía significar el desatar un gran apocalipsis sobre tu pellejo, sobretodo porque, de joder a una de ellas con eso, su supuesta pareja también se sentiría aludida y no solo tendrías una maga defendiendo su orgullo, sino dos. Y eso no era bonito, no era nada bonito.

Pero claro, habían dos personas que parecían no comprender esto último. Uno es el gilipollas de Fairy Tail y el otro el de Sabertooth, que viene una vez a la semana al gremio de las hadas como si no tuviera vida propia o deberes de maestro que hacer

— ¡Yuri!— gritaron Natsu y Sting al ver que Lisanna y Lucy estaban hablando. Luego, ambos salieron pitando para esquivar las flechas de un tipo con cara de caballo (¿o era una máscara?) recién invocado y los tornados creados por un ave de gran tamaño.

Las teorías que rodeaban la actitud de Sting estaban entre que, al igual que Natsu, se trataba de un método muy infantil para llamar la atención de la menor de los Strauss o que iba a joderla a ella porque en su gremio recibiría una paliza no solo de la propia Yukino, sino también del Dragon Slayer de las sombras, a quien no debía de hacerle mucha gracia que pusieran a su novia a juguetear con dos de sus amigas (y, para variar, siendo ella la neko).

Pero de todas formas, una vez a la semana (o dos, o tres, dependiendo de que tanto estuviera dispuesto a joder Sting) el par de Dragon Slayer simplemente molestaba al par de chicas, gritando "Yuri" cada vez que las veían cerca siquiera. Si estaban hablando, uno de ellos (o ambos) les hacía un "ahora, bésense" y les empujaba las caras para que se acercaran. Todo esto solo podía acabar con los dos huyendo a fin de no ser horriblemente torturados.

Porque, vamos, que a ninguna mujer le agrada que se hagan una idea equivocada de la persona que les gusta.

—Ya me tienen harta— comentó Lisanna a Lucy. La Heartfilia la miró

—a mí también, pero, ¿qué hacemos?— Preguntó —admitámoslo, no es como si nuestros golpes les importaran mucho, podría dejar a Natsu inconsciente por la falta de oxígeno y va a venir a molestarme de nuevo cuando esté bien— la peliblanca suspiró mientras algo se maquinaba en su mente.

Sonrió de manera perversa

— ¿sabes? Creo que tengo una idea— Lucy le puso toda su atención

—adelante—

—No sé tú, pero…— aquella sonrisa mescla de ladina y lasciva seguía adornándole la cara —yo estoy bastante dispuesta a mostrarle al señor rubiales que tan lesbiana puedo llegar a ser— la rubia parpadeó y sonrió de la misma manera

—Te escucho, mi querida amiga…—.

* * *

><p>Sting se preguntó por qué demonios Lisanna lo había invitado a su casa. La excusa de "quiero que me ayudes a mover unas cosas" le parecía bastante barata tomando en cuenta al mono musculoso que tenía por hermano mayor. Pero en fin, mejor descubrirlo…<p>

Tocó el timbre, la menor de los Strauss le abrió

—Pasa— dijo haciéndole espacio en la puerta. El chico entró, avanzando varios pasos

— ¿tus hermanos no están?— preguntó algo nervioso. No sabía si quería que Mirajane lo viera allí

—No— contestó esta —la de allá es mi habitación— el chico se quedó en el marco de la puerta — ¿en serio pue…?—

Un animal grande, más o menos del tamaño de un oso cayó sobre él. Ambos se dieron un par de vueltas por el suelo, quedando Lisanna sobre él

—Así que Sting, prepárate—

— ¡¿para qué?!— sintió como lo que parecían ser zarpas de tigre le sostenían los brazos

—para que te muestre, mi querido amigo, _que tan tachi puedo llegar a ser_— el chico sintió como la Strauss le acariciaba los músculos del vientre —vaya, tienes músculos firmes, se siente bien tocarlos— gritó al sentir como la mano de la chica invadía el interior de su pantalón — ¿podrías quedarte quieto? Es difícil quitarte la ropa si te mueves tanto…—

Mientras tanto, Sting simplemente chillaba como nena

(O colegiala recién violada…)

* * *

><p>Natsu entró por la ventana del cuarto de Lucy, miró a su alrededor, buscando rastro su compañera de gremio. Qué raro, no estaba. O quizás sí, ¿estaría enojada con él? Pensó en esa posibilidad, si tal vez se había pasado con lo de…<p>

Sintió el látigo de la Heartfilia arroscarse alrededor de sus muñecas y una patada que lo mandó sobre la cama

— ¡¿Lucy?!— la chica estaba parada a su lado con cara de maestra sadista

—hola, Natsu, ¿ocurre algo? — preguntó ella en un tono que lo hizo estremecer

—Lucy, me estás asustando—

—y eso te gusta, ¿no? — preguntó sentándose sobre él

— ¡suéltame! — exigió

—eventualmente lo haré no te preocupes…— el chico sintió como le iba tirando el short —pero primero, espero que disfrutes de mi homosexualidad…—

C

* * *

><p>uando Sting llegó de vuelta a Sabertooth, se veía…extraño<p>

Para empezar, se cubría todo el cuerpo con una chaqueta y cuando Yukino le preguntó cómo le había ido en Fairy Tail, el chico tembló y dijo, con voz de nena "no quiero hablar de eso".

Mientras tanto, en el gremio de las hadas, bastaba que Natsu viera a Lucy para que se pusiera rojo como un tomate y, hecho bolita, se alejara lentamente como un conejo de un lobo hambriento

—Bueno, veo que ambas resolvieron su problema— comentó Mirajane mirando al Dragneel

—sí, algo así—

—pero ya, hablando en serio, ¿qué tanto les hicieron? — interrogó Levy con curiosidad

Aprovechando que Wendy no estaba presente

Las dos sonrieron de manera ladina

—Eso, mí querida amiga…— comenzó Lisanna

—Es un secreto— completó Lucy.

Y desde ese día, por algún motivo, ni Natsu ni Sting volvieron a mencionar la posibilidad de que a alguna de las dos chicas le gustaran las mujeres.

Nunca.

* * *

><p>Queda a su imaginación qué tanto les hicieron Lisanna y Lucy a esos dos XD<p>

Dejen comentarios respecto a si les gusto o no. Por cierto, para quienes la sigan, todavía estan abiertas las votaciones de "como conquistar un hada" y los estaran hasta un par de días más

Se me cuidan


End file.
